The Sapphire Tear
by MushroomWings
Summary: DK and company arrive on Aqua Reef to find that the mysterious adversaries are already starting trouble for the island's ruler.
1. Prologue: War

Prologue: War Story

XxXxXxXxX

 _ **Since Reffira became its own island, there were problems.**_

 _ **Of course, as with all new islands, there would be. However, these problems became... constant. With each passing year, the islanders were more and more convinced that civil war was going to break out.**_

 _ **Until finally, one day, it did.**_

 _ **Rebels, displeased with the way the current state of affairs were, attacked the island's weakpoints, most notable its main city. The leader, having foretold the disruption, begged the other island leaders for help, but found peace with only one. They and what remained of their family managed to escape in the night, plotting and planning their return.**_

 _ **Reffira's civil war lasted eight years. Many lives were lost in that time, most of them innocent.**_

 _ **On the island resides a vast forest. It is said that one of the biggest instigators of the civil war was the murder of a child of one of the more well-off families, killed in cold blood in the forest's clearing. To this day, many people believe the forest is haunted by the child who perished there many years ago.**_

 _ **If you go into the forest, be wary: the child decides who leaves and who doesn't.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

CHAPTER 1: Arrival

XxXxXxXxX

The Port in Capital City was a boistering place. People milled about doing their jobs, while others, namely children, were observing. Ships were setting sail and making port constantly, and one of the ships doing the latter held our group.

Wrinkly stopped in her tracks almost immediately after setting off the boat. To return to an island you abandoned after so many years felt strange, but at the same time, was almost a relief. DK walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him and nodded.

"Do you remember the plan?" she asked. "Even though, it changed since we made it?"

"Yes," DK resonded. "You have business to attend to, and in an hour, we meet up at the ruler's office."

"Right."

"Anything specific we're to do until then?" Diddy asked.

"No," Wrinkly replied, shaking her head. "You're free to run around. When you get to the ruler's office, ask for Hikari and tell him 'Miho is waiting for us'. He'll know what you mean." She turned to make her leave but stopped, holding one finger up. "One more thing: go absolutely nowhere near the Forest of Spirits."

Silence.

"Uhhhm, OK," DK agreed, confused. "Why?"

"A spirit lurks there," Wrinkly replied. "Though I'm sure you could gather that just by hearing the name. She is not kind to those who wander in. If you're lucky, you just might make it out. Usually, the only ones who do are children, because they are seen as good in her eyes."

Before one of the other three could comment, she walked away.

"I wonder what that was about," Diddy asked.

"A child was killed there during the beginning days of Aqua Reef's civil war," one of the port workers, who had overheard the conversation, butted in. "Your friend was right. Since then, that forest has become nothing short of dangerous."

"Oh," Dixie said, a little more shocked than you'd expect after hearing that. "That's sad."


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

Their hour's worth of caravaning around and seeing whatever they could in the capital finally over, Diddy, DK, and Dixie headed as planned to the ruler's office. It was a large, ornate building similar to a mansion, only not as house-like. The walls were red bricked and tidy, while the window's reflected in the bright sun. As the three ascended the steps, one of the uniforms guarding the front doors noticed them.

"Halt!" he shouted, stepping forward. "What business have you here?"

"We need to see Hikari," Dixie said. "We were told to meet with him."

"By who?" the second guard asked.

"Lady Miho," a new voice replied, stepping out from behind the front door. "Who else?"

"Ambassador Kong!" the first guard nearly yelled in surprise. "My apologies, I did not realize."

"It is fine, Sugoroku. No need to apologize." The new person gestured the three forward. "Please come in. It's much cooler-feeling in here."

The younger three nodded, and continued the rest of the way up. Once they were inside the huge entrance hall, they were able to get a clear visiual of the person they were told to meet. It was an older man, probably somewhere between DK's and Cranky's ages, with pale blond hair and green eyes. He had a scar over his left one, with the color being noticably paler than the right. He smiled kindly to them, and held out his hand.

"I'm very sorry about those guards," he said as Diddy and Dixie each shook his hand. "The capital's been tense as of late. You all must be Diddy, Dixie, and DK?"

"Yes sir," Diddy replied.

"Wonderful! It's fabulous to meet you all." His smile only grew. "My name is Hikari, but I think you all were already aware of that. DK!" Hikari clapped happily as he turned to shake hands with the oldest of the three. "It's been so many years! My, you've grown a lot."

"Wait, you know me?" DK asked. "I don't recall ever meeting you."

"Yes, well, the last time I saw you, you were but a newborn. But that's a story for another day. Come!" Hikari started walking down the hall. "I must take you to the ruler's office! Inka-Dinka-Doo knows what that woman will do to me if-OOF!"

Hikari stumbled back, clutching the left side of his face.

"Are you all right?" DK asked.

"Yes, yes. This tends to happen." Gently, he rubbed his aching face. "It's this dead eye, I tell you! It's cause me naught but trouble my whole life!" Hikari kept rambling about his left eye until they came upon the doors to the office. "Here we are!"

The doors suddenly flung open. An older man with orangish-gray hair sticking up everywhere stood there, looking enraged. The, uh... island ruler?

"Hikari!" he barked. "There you are! We've got a crisis!"

"My Lord, what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"It's Sodoma." The ruler gritted his teeth. "She's been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 3: The Threat

"So tell us again who this Sodoma is exactly?" DK asked once the four of them had been briefed on the situation.

"The fair Lady Sodoma is Lord Orion's daughter," Hikari replied. "As such, she will one day be the island's ruler and is the current protector of the Sapphire Tear."

"Yes, and I can't help but believe that's exactly why she was taken," Orion snarled. "The only other thought it the re-"

"Don't even fucking say it." Diddy and Dixie, who had been looking at Orion, turned their heads to Wrinkly in shock. "None of those fools would dare break the treaty agreements. Not after they were given their way at the end of the civil war."

A silence.

"And in any case," she continued, "My companions and I have reason to believe the Lombado are responsible for her kidnapping."

"Oh?" Orion asked. "And what evidence is that?"

"The Lombado infiltrated to take the Crystal Coconut last night," DK said. "Perhaps they knew you would be willing to barter for Sodoma: the Sapphire Tear in exchange for her safe return."

"These Lombado sure seem to know a lot of weak spots," Hikari noted.

"The Lombado is supposed to be an all-seeing race of the ancient times, right?" Dixie asked. "Like, era before the Mages ancient? Maybe they're more omnipotent than the legends have us believe."

"Could be," Orion replied, "but it does not explain why you four are here." He pointed to Wrinkly. "For one thing, you swore when you rejec-"

"Now's not the time for what I said decades ago, Orion," Wrinkly shouted, standing up. "The Lombado intend to restart the War of Homura, and the only thing that can stop them is the Ancient Gems!"


	5. Chapter 4: Path

"You... you can't be serious, Inari," Orion stuttered. "The Mages made sure that war would never be revived!"

"Obviously they didn't try hard enough," Wrinkly said. "If the Lombado manages to get the Tear and then the Ruby Sun, they could very well come back full throttle."

Orion's face grew pale, the gears in his head turning until something clicked.

"...Your daughter has the Tear, doesn't she?" Dixie asked. Orion nodded quickly, still too in shock to speak.

XIVVIX

The plan now was clear: find where the Lombado had taken Sodoma, storm it, and retrieve not only her, but also the Tear. But finding it was no easy task. There had turned out to be very few people who had seen Sodoma taken away, and those who did could only point near the direction of the forest. It took some time, but they finally found a path that went around the forest, and what they saw beyong held no doubt in their minds of where the had to go next.

Beyond the back edge of the forest, an old fortress stood quietly. According to Wrinkly, it had been used in war days long before the civil war. It looked bleak and dark, with no evidence of any sort of life or unlife beyond its walls other than the small light glowing in a window on what seemed to be the second floor.

The Lombado must have known the village's fear of the nearby forest. No guards stood outside, and the only people around other than our friends seemed to be those who lurked on the floor the light was coming from.

Everything was going all right. The Lombado was on the edge of retreating, Sodoma was back in the hands of the good guys, and it seemed victory was nigh. B ut it was then the bad guys revealed the ace of their sleeve. It all happened within what felt a few seconds. The leader pushed DK to a wall, triggering a switch the opened a wall. They picked him up with some sort of telekinetic and flung him through the hole in the wall.

The group watched in panic. Dixie and Diddy moved closely to the exposed area of the wall, trying to gauge where he might land. The adversary leader smirked, please with the new advantage to the game.


	6. Chapter 5: Forest Spirit

_"Waaaah!"_

 _"Oh... what's wrong little one?"_

 _"Nuaaaah!"_

 _"It's all right. I promise I won't hurt you."_

 _"M...muh..."_

 _"Let's see if we can find your mommy, OK?"_

 _"...Uh... uhkay..."_

XxXxXxXxX

DK didn't know how long he'd been out. The last thing he remembered, he was soaring through the air, not knowing if his friends could get away safely.

When he awoke, he saw a small pale figure kneeling next to him. The figure seemed to be a child, pale red hair tied into buns. Their face primarily was covered in smudges, and they wore what looked to be pajamas. They noticed his eyes were open and smiled warmly.

"Good morning sleepy head," they said softly. DK bolted straight up and quickly backed away, becoming dizzy at the sudden movements.

"Please, don't kill me," he mumbled, realizing just where he had wound up. The figure seemed confused.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Her smile returned, and DK started to find it familiar for some reason. "My name is Catasandre. The villagers might have told you my story."

 _ **Oh.**_

"You're the forest's judgement," DK said breathlessly. Catasandre nodded.

"I'm afraid so..." she murmured. "But on the bright side, you're safe. I've heard good things from other spirits about you."

"You know me?"

"Yes, believe it or not. You came in when you were much younger, and I've asked spirits on the other islands to keep an eye on you." Catasandre stood up and held out her hand, her figure turning slightly darker and giving all her coloring a more greyish light. "Come with me. I can guide you back to the fortress."

DK took the hand slowly, and something flashed through his mind: a small child sitting in a forest clearing, crying out for their parents. Another, slightly bigger figure appearing to the child, offering it help and a soft hug...

Catasandre smiled, and turned to walk off when his voice made her stop.

"Why do you decide who leaves and who doesn't? And how did you find me?"

Silence.

"I roam this forest day and night," she explained, turning to face him with a solemn look. "I've put it to myself the task of making sure no more dark deeds are done here by the living. Long before I was ever born, this forest was the sight of many other murders, but it wasn't until my death did the villagers ever get scared of coming near. Those who have, and with dark intentions... well..." She smiled slyly. "They never made it out. There's more than meets the eye to the stories than what you're being told, Junior. As for how I found you..."

Catasandre raised both her hands. A soft light glowed from beneath DK's tie, where the old locket rested. He took it gently in his hand, hearing faint voices. Several of them he could recognize, as well as the memories being displayed.

"This old thing?" he asked, once the voices faded, and confusion fully took over.

"It happens to be a magical object, which retains the memories it counters with the strongest emotions. But I guess that's a given, considering what's inside..."

She snapped her fingers. DK's eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 6: Consequences

Sodoma was in tears.

Not only had she just had to endure the torture from the Lombadian faction, but one of the people that had showed up to supposedly save her had returned after being tossed from the fortress only to take the locket containing the gem and give it to the bad guys.

They had managed to escape before the the Lombado could go back on their word of letting them go without incident, and now were sitting in her father's office, awaiting his arrival. Sodoma sat sobbing into her hands, Hikari gently trying to reassure her that everything was going to be OK, despite the bleak circumstances. Dixie and Diddy were sitting with DK, fear evident on their face.

"DK, aren't you worried what Orion will say?" Dixie asked.

"Not really," DK responded.

"Y-you're a fool!" Sodoma managed to shout at him, Hikari gently grabbing her wrist in the hope of keeping her from beating the snot out of DK. "You've doomed us all! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Yes, actually. I know it seems farfetched, but please, you have to believe me. The Tear-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a frantic voice screamed from down the hall. It was clear, despite the door to the office being closed. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

The door flew open then. Orion was standing there, looking even more wired and tired than he had been when first presented with the news of Sodoma's kidnapping. He quickly scanned the room, and upon laying his eyes on his child, crossed the room in one stride straight to her, taking her into a crushing hug. She only sobbed harder, the stress of everything she'd been through that day coming down on her.

"I... I..." Sodoma choked on her words, finding it suddenly difficult to explain.

"You're safe, Sodoma,you're safe. I promise," Orion murmured, gently stroking her hair.

"Sir, the Tear..." Hikari started, nervously.

"...It's gone isn't it?" Orion asked. Both Sodoma and Hikari nodded, and Sodoma pointed slowly at DK.

Orion realized then what this meant. Carefully he released Sodoma, now sniffling, and walked towards DK. He stared at the younger male, a glint of anger shining across his eyes.

SMACK

Dixie and Diddy immediately bolted out of their chairs, Wrinkly following a second later, slinging an arm each across the two teenagers in an effort to keep them from beating the crap out of Orion. DK still sat in his seat, his head still turned from the slap the island leader had just delivered across his face. He didn't seem stunned, almost as if he had been expecting it the whole time.

"You son of a bitch!" Orion snarled. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"If you would let me explain-" DK started.

"Explain what?! How you've doomed the island?! That you came here solely to further the Lombado to this war?!"

"I-" Orion snapped his fingers and two guards came in.

"You're a fucking traitor," Orion spat. "Guards, you know where to take him."

Wrinkly had a harder time restraining Dixie and Diddy now. Watching one of their most trusted companions being arrested, while Sodoma and Hikari just watched, made their hearts sank, and they only fought harder against their bond. It was only once Orion closed the door with a satisfying slam was there any slacking on the hold and they bolted to the door, knocking Wrinkly to the floor in the process.

Locked. God damn it.

"What did you hold us back for?!" Diddy demanded.

"If DK hadn't been constantly cut off, he probably could have told you himself," Wrinkly said, picking herself from the cold wood. "The Tear Sodoma held-you know, the one that he gave to the Lombado-is a fake! A decoy!"

The other four gave her strange looks. Slowly, the realization of what this meant dawned on them. Diddy and Dixie almost instantaneously knocked the door down, following the faint footsteps and protests to find where DK was taken. Sodoma and Hikari looked horrified, and Hikari bolted after Diddy and Dixie in an attempt to help undo what he could have helped prevent.

"I-I don't understand!" Sodoma said, her breathing racing enough to make her hyperventilate. "If... if... I..."

"Sodoma," Wrinkly said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Talk when you get calm."

"If the gem I had was a fake... th-then where is the real one?"

Wrinkly was silent, if only for a moment, as she looked to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

A/N: I just... I wanna say something right quick.

It makes me really happy to know people are reading this. Even if you don't fave or review it, I do thank you for even just viewing it. Even if you ust check back frequently for updates, I'm happy that you enjoy it to any extent.

So thank you, and here's the next chapter. There may be one more after this, but I'm not so sure yet.

XxXxXxXxX

Diddy, Dixie, and Hikari managed locate the room where DK had been taken. Thankfully, when they arrived, he was unscathed thus far. Orion had mainly done some scare tactics.

"My Lord, please wait!" Hikari shouted, trying to get his attention. "Stop!"

"Hikari, what on earth are you doing?" Orion demanded. "This is subordination! Your commanding leader would love to hear about this I bet!"

"Father, no!" Sodoma's voice came, with her and Wrinkly appearing behind them a few moments later.

"Leave him alone, Orion," Wrinkly said.

"Inari, be careful," Hikari warned. "He's-"

"An complete waste of brain matter," Wrinkly finished. "I know."

"You left," Orion snarled, suddenly turning on her. "You left and the island fell apart!"

"The civil war was beyond my control. I was a child and you weren't even born."

"You're a traitor!"

While they were arguing, the other Kongs were unshackling DK and making sure the damage done to him wasn't extensive enough to require a doctor. Luckily, he was more exhausted than hurt, and while he was happy his friends had come to his rescue, there were much more pressing matters on his mind. How could no one have known the Tear Sodoma carried was fake? Surely these people would have realized, considering they were supposed to be its guardians.

"ENOUGH!" Orion shouted, snapping DK back to attention. "I'm tired of this bull shit! This ends now, you old h-"

He stopped when he saw Wrinkly's eyes begin to glow the color of sapphires. The same color began to illuminate DK's tie, and it was apparent to see why-the true Sapphire Tear slowly drifted out from underneath, shining brightly. Orion began to stutter, but either in fear or awe, none of them could tell.

DK sighed with relief. Maybe now Orion would let up.

"Did you really think the previous ruler would leave the Sapphire Tear in the hands of an inadequate, narcissistic moron who was too only named heir becuase no one else was left?" Wrinkly inquired, smirking as the glow faded from her eyes and the gem. "He may have been an asshole who didn't seem to care for his own child, but the man was NOT stupid.

"I see," DK hummed. "So Oiya left the jewel to Mom when she left the island, and she gave it to Dad because she felt he could defend it better."

"That's right."

"No!" Orion shouted. "It's not fair! It's not fair it's not fair it's not FAIR!"

SMACK 

Everyone jumped back in surprise as Sodoma's hand went right across Orion's face.

"Yes it is, Father!" she shouted. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Uncle was right to give it to her?! For all he knew, I could have wound up worse than you, and the war could have started all over again! Do you really want that?!"

"Sodoma-"

"Because the way it sounds to me makes it seem like you DO!"

"My lady," Hikari said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, which she promptly shook off.

"Sodoma," Wrinkly repeated, a bit sterner. "It's not his fault. We had believed the jewel was the only thing to keep the rebels at bay, but..."

"We were in more danger with it than without," Sodoma grumbled. "I know." She turned to Wrinkly. "Your journey. The quest you are on to seek out the gems. I wish to join you."

"Absolutely-" Orion started.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Father." Sodoma huffed, glowering at the man before turning back. "If what you are doing is truly for the good of the islands, then I wish to be a part of it. I am a learned girl, and I am not entirely defenseless. Aside from that, I must repay my debt. It's the least I can do to thank you all for saving me from the Lombado. And you... You are a key member of this clan. You know how strained Aqua Reef's relationship with the rest of the four islands is, even after your marriage to Donkey Kong Senior. You know what will make the rebels on our island have faith in the Reef's rulers once more. So, with you as a superior, I ask you and you alone to join your quest."

There was a momentary silence. Orion and Wrinkly caught eyes.

"Only on one condition," the older woman said.

"Anything," Sodoma agreed.

"You can join us only if you never again think any action within our powers and those of the ones that be can make the rebels have faith in this family again."


	9. Chapter 8: Call

DK, Wrinkly, Diddy, and Dixie now stood in Hikari's office. It had been several hours since the incident with the Tears, and now everything seemed to be winding down. Except...

"I don't see what you all are upset about," Wrinkly said. "You never asked if I knew anything about the Tear."

"Telling us you're from this island does not equate us knowing everything about you automatically," Dixie said. "And it would have been really nice to know before DK, you know, acted on information me or Diddy didn't have and you hold us back."

"Wrinkly, you told us yourself," Diddy started. "What's the point in trusting each other if we don't say what's neccessary to know?"

"...I didn't think DK would actually hand Sodoma's fake over," Wrinkly admitted. "I didn't think he'd find out the real Tear was inside a locket. I don't even know how he found out."

"The important thing now is that the Lombado have been successfully distracted," DK said. "But for how long, is the new problem. And you..." He turned to Hikari, who raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to say about any of this?"

"Other than that I'll be acommpanying you at Orion's bequest in order to ensure the safety of his daughter?" Hikari asked, almost too displeased at the events earlier that day to speak normally. "Not much."

An icon on the intercom buzzed then, gaining his attention. He pressed it.

"Ambassador?" a feminine voice came, almost came. "You've got a call waiting."

"It cannot wait until the morning?" Hikari asked, his seemingly friendly demeanor seeming to fall into a scowl.

"He says it's too important." The scowl only deepened.

"Fine. Put it through." He pressed a button on the phone dock, and picked the receiver up. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the other end, they seemed to make Hikari perk almost immediately.

"Ah! Hello, My Lord! Oh... y-yes, I remember what you said about calling you that. Yes, yes, we are all well. Junior may be a little scarred, but nothing a night's sleep wouldn't cure. It's wonderful to hear from you again... Huh?" Hikari turned from the others, the back of his chair facing them. "... Tomorrow? You think you'll be able to get here by then?" One last pause. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow... You too. Be safe."

Hikari turned back around, placing the phone back on the hook. He rubbed his face, his euphoria short lived.

"Who was that?" Diddy asked.

"My brother is arriving tomorrow," Hikari answered simply, and Dixie suddenly realized why his face seemed oddly, yet faintly, familiar.

"Cranky's your brother?!" she shouted, more shocked than what was probbaly neccessary.

"Is that what you all refer to him as these days?" Hikari grinned. "I can't say I didn't expect it. He was always rather crabby, even on his good days. But yes, he happens to be my older brother."

"But I thought he was doing reconnassaince and research back on Kongo Bongo?" DK asked.

"Perhaps he's done all he can," Wrinkly said. "His books can only do so much to help."


	10. Chapter 9: Plan

Cranky was... indifferent... to his wife's family. Very few of them, her mother included, even liked him, and his luck would have it that they also happened to have a decent amount of power on Aqua Reef. He was fairly certain they only complied because of their marriage, and never bothered to give him even the time of day unless the good of their respective islands was at hand.

That being said, he spent the majority of the ferry calming himself, and preparing for anything that could happen. Especially from Orion.

He had called once more earlier that morning, and Hikari has been sure to warn him ahead of time of what DK had done to earn the younger leader's wrath. In all total honesty? Cranky had expected it, and despite being told the locket's contents the night this all started, it still shocked him that Wrinkly would trust such an important item to him. Even still, he knew every interaction while he was there would be uncomfortable. Orion, being the jerk he very well knew he was, would surely spread what just happened amongst the family.

And that's why the moment Cranky stepped foot on the dock in the port, he stopped, feeling the nearly uncontrollable urge to light everything on fire.

Hearing footsteps coming his way caused him to turn his head in time to have Wrinkly wrap herself around his torso like a boa constrictor around its prey. Behind her were their son, his friends, and...

"Y-you are... the king of Kongo Bongo Island?" a brunette girl asked, looking up at him with light green eyes. He nodded. "Donkey Kong Senior?"

"Yes, I am," Cranky responded, smiling politely. "May I, er... ask who you might be?"

"Sodoma, Lord Orion's daughter." The girl curtseied respectively. "My sir, it is quite the pleasure to meet someone so f-"

"BROTHER!" another voice shouted, and Cranky was immediately hug-attacked by Hikari, nearly knocking both him and Wrinkly down. The latter detatched herself from her husband and elbowed the younger in the gut, sending him sprawling.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Cranky asked, kneeling down and pulling the ambassador up. An amused smile twitched at his mouth.

"Yep, never better!" Hikari grinned. He attached himself to the older man again, but this time in a not-so-violent fashion. "I've missed you, _nii-san_. It's been too long."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you," Dixie said, as she and Diddy pushed their way up to him.

"We thought you were staying on the island, and would tell us everything you found out?" Diddy added.

"I'm afraid my research came to an end," Cranky replied, his brother finally detatching. "You can only do so much research on a race that doesn't really exist after the islands split. Most of what I encountered all said the same thing, so I decided that perhaps my efforts should be a little more direct."

"That's good," DK responded. "We've got someone with a little more weight in political terms.

"There was you and there was your mother."

"You're an actual island leader," Wrinkly said. "There was only so much the two of us could do. I'm fairly certain the only reason Orion believed us was because Sodoma had also been kidnapped at right about the same time."

"We're not set to leave for Credd Rock until this afternoon," Hikari interjected. "Sodoma has requested to join you, and in turn Orion has requested I come along."

"Everything else is prepared then?" Cranky asked.

"Not quite... I'm not going with you to Credd, I'm afraid," Wrinkly said. She turned to Sodoma, taking her hand lightly. "I'm afraid there's business I need to tend to here, and I don't think I'll be done for another few days." She began tracing a small symbol, and DK glanced to Cranky, realizing now what it was. "Until I can rejoin you, you will be their main tie to this island. Perhaps seeing someone a little more involved with its politics will convince the regent."

"Regent?" DK inquired.

"Credd's leader passed away just over a year ago," Dixie said, "and her daughter was far too young to take the position."


End file.
